Akane
Akane can refer to one of the following: *Akane Tendo - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *Akane112 - handle for a writer of Ranma ½ . *''Akane'' - by Kirinin: One day Akane wakes up amnesiac, having blocked out the past six months of her life due to a recent trauma. Friends are deserting her and family is stepping lightly. The quest to find what's missing leads her to a dark place within herself. Is she sure she wants to remember?''Description from The Night Garden & Fanfiction.net *Akane ½'' - by Jeffrey Paul Hosmer: Ten years ago, a young boy was dragged away from home and mother by his father for a training trip to make him a man. A training trip that ended in disaster... But in the infinite web of time... no decision is final. In another time, another place, that boy never left home. It was his fiancee -to-be, a girl he had never met, who left home with her father upon the death of his wife. They left for a training trip... a training trip that ended in disaster... Guess some things never change.''Description from Internet Archive record of Jeff Hosmer's Rogues' Gallery & John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Akane ½'' - by Eathan Michaud: Keidanko needs some help. He's picking up a computer and can't manage it by himself. A quick trip to the specially reinforced Nerima branch of Circuit City, and they have it. A few days later Ranma is using the computer when he stumbles on a strange file. It's a fanfic! Wouldn't it be a cool idea if they all got together to write a little story...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Akane and Ranma'' - by Mikaila *''Akane Can Cook'' - by Jack Reed Staik: He asks for it by name.''Description from The Ranma 1/2 Superhighway *Akane Can Cook - A Spammy Prequel'' - by Peter Gallagher: So... Akane wants to cook. Let her cook.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Akane: Choose Your Own Adventure'' - by H.K. Miller: How do you see Akane s character? This is your chance to see how your interpretation fares, given a typical day's challenges.''Description from Reocities Archive record of HKMiller's Fan Fiction *Akane Challenges the Iron Chef'' - by Thomas Schauer *''Akane Chases Ryouga Around the World Trying to Kill Him'' - by Ryoucilo *''Akane Forever'' - by Warren Casper *''Akane Gets Drained'' - by Mike Rhea: Ranma is late for school. Akane didn't wake him up. He meets Ukyo on the way and they arrive together, making Akane jealous. A remark by Ukyo sets Akane off, but Miss Hinako stops her in her tracks... *''Akane Gets Lucky...'' - by Gregg Sharp *''Akane in Chains'' - by Shadowlord88: Akane's anger gets the better of her and she accidentally commits a horrible crime. Seeking redemption, she allows herself to be incarcerated in a strict women's prison. There, she finds a world of corruption and violence. Can she make it out alive? *''Akane in Love-Love'' - by Holly: What would Ranma do if Akane was all over him like white on rice? Trying to please him as most of his fiancees do?''Description from Internet Archive record of Quik's Fanfic - Retrieved 11-01-2020 *Akane Loves P-chan'' - by Mark K.: A beautiful story about how much Akane loves P-chan.''Description from Internet Archive record of WebDragon's Lair *Akane, My Love'' - by Veronica *''Akane No Abazureonna'' - by Joseph L. Fenton: The Saotomes arrive at the Tendos. Time to pick a fiancée. Good thing Soun has more than one daughter. *''AkaneNoBaka'' - by Deus Ex Machina: What would happen if Ranma actually stood up to Akane? *''Akane Phobia'' - by Jose Argao: After getting hit by Akane so much, Ranma starts to fear her subconsciously. *''Akane Remembered'' - Andrew Eoff: Ranma tries to bring Akane back from the dead.''Description from Internet Archive record of Dkun's Trip to Jusenkyo *Akane Revised'' - by Benjamin McCrillis: Akane Tendo wished on a magic wishing star that she could be someone else. Now, someone else is Akane Tendo, but that someone else doesn't know about the wish made. What else is someone else supposed to do, but be Akane Tendo?''Description from Internet Archive record of Fanfics by A-kun *Akane's a Mutant? Oh No!'' - by H.K. Miller: Two more new characters appear, again from unusual martial arts schools, and one carries several grudges from the past. Also, it appears Reiko was trained in an unusual technique by her father when she was a child... *''Akane's a Q? Oh No!'' - by H.K. Miller: What would happen if Akane got an ultimate power-up? *''Akane's Bad Day'' - by Trent O'Donoghue: When Akane left for school, she didn't expect someone was out to get her. *''Akane's Desire: Pig-tailed or Just Pig?'' - by Sean Milae *''Akane's Eighteen Birthday'' -by Chette Dizon: It's Akane's 18th Birthday. The families prepared this special occasion for her. (they even asked someone who is expert coughs that's the writer :P *points at herself*) But... Akane is sad because Ranma left for a training trip... Will He be able to come back before Akane's Birthday?''Description from Ranma and Akane Fanpage by Chette-chan *Akane's Fiance... the One to Inherit Akane's Heart'' - by Shelle *''Akane's Haircut'' - by Dot Warner: Akane muses over her new fiancee and her feelings for Dr. Tofuu. *''Akane's Heart'' - by Aurora A. Valenzuela: A letter of challenge arrives in the mail... and it's for Akane??? The unexpected letter comes from a mysterious Shizuko Kimura and Akane's got to find out what her problem is... preferably before this girl beats her up...''Description from Internet Archive record of Dreamspinner's Fanfic Domain - Retrieved 21-01-2020 *Akane's Journey'' - by Sean Murphy *''Akane's Mallet'' - by Shane McCoy *''Akane's New Friend'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Akane's New Weapon'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Akane's Revenge'' - by Brian Geringer *''Akane's Scar'' - by David Stanley: It's Akane's turn to have a bad day as she faces the consequences of living without Ranma.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bryan's Fiction *Akane's Secret'' - by Victor A. Coutu: A 'different' spin on Akane's first meeting with Ranma.''Description from Reocities Archive record of Coutuva's Fanfic Pile! *Akane's Secret'' - by Gregg Sharp *''Akane's Smile'' - by Jai-kun *''Akane's Twin'' - by Lisa Emerson and Lady Relena: Mina is an ordinary high school girl living in America until she finds out her mothers biggest secret. Now she has to learn the truth about her family and her sister Akane Tendo. *''Akane Tendo and the Three Saotomes'' - by Julian Soullard *''Akane Tendou'' - by Darryl Lockhart *''Akane the Dominatrix!'' - by Diane: Another Amazon plot and potion. Another bad out come... or is it? The spell works on first person they see after taking a dose in the eyes. Then the most inner sexual desire of that person is revealed as a thought to the person under the spell.''Description from Mediaminer.org & Internet Archive record of Mz D's - Home Page *Akane, the Poke'mon'' - by Man in the Shadows: A rival of Ryouga comes looking for him, but a foe of his follows him and makes life for Akane, take a sharp turn, for better or worse...''Description from Internet Archive record of Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges - Retrieved 24-04-2017 *Akane the Psychotic Maniac'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ranma is watching the Three Stooges, when Akane comes in with his dinner. Predictably, the mallet is out soon afterwards and Ranma is pounded into the floor. He doesn't seem to be bouncing back quite as fast though, the inconsiderate jerk. That deserves a malleting... *''Akane the Queen: Nine Inches of Passion Spice'' - by Christopher Jones: Ranma and Akane are getting along better. A *lot* better. No one else is taking it well.''Description from Internet Archive record of Furinkan.net *Akane the Suicidal'' - by William F. Rose: Shortly after the arrival of the familiar girl-and-panda duo at Tendo-ke, things get strange. Suddenly Ranma finds himself agreeing to a Martial-Arts challenge which consists of being engaged to Akane and keeping her alive despite her best efforts. *''Akane the Vampire Slayer'' - by Tracy Garnett *''Akane the Vampire Slayer'' - by Dave Menard: A new slayer is called to Sunnydale, and her name is Akane Tendou! Old friends and rivals are fast on her heels.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Space Pirates Guild *An Akane to Forget'' - by David Harper: Even the most observant people can forget something. And Ranma would forget his head if Akane didn't mallet it on a daily basis...''Description from The Ranma 1/2 Superhighway *An Akane to Pleasure'' - by Raymond D. *''Akane Unleashed'' - by Gregg Sharp: Akane has a little sense knocked into her.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Akane Vicious'' - by Adrian Tymes: Akane has a few problems in her life. Nothing that can't be dealt with though, and as long as she is careful there won't be any problems... *''Akane vs. the Iceberg'' - by Gretchen *''Akane Wanna Cracker?'' - by D.F. Roeder: A redhead and a parrot make their way back home. Seems that Akane was a bit impetuous about looking for a cure for Ranma and has paid the price. Wonder how everyone is going to adjust to this! *''Akane Who?'' - by Mike Toth References